This invention concerns an industrial heat dissipating electric fan. There is a similar case titled "Non-brush D.C. Motor With New Improved Stator" of a U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,599 and of European Patent Application No. 91-10,399.2 by the same applicant of this invention, which comprises a stator base whose two side discs have notches and feet so that the polar plates can engage with. By expanding the thinner lips of the metal cylinder, the upper and lower polar plates can be fixed firmly with the stator base. The central shaft post of the housing base can pass through the inner perimeter of the metal cylinder.
The metal cylinder 5 is combined firmly with the plastic central shaft post 11, but the shaft post 11 become loose and falls off the metal cylinder 5 after a long period of use because of different expansion coefficient of the two different materials. Consequently, this heat dissipating electric fan using the above-mentioned motors has a short service life.